Little Secrets
by Pearlrosess
Summary: Two in a week, I'm on a roll! Ch.'s 15&16 Lucas centric! Blonde goes through hell with his father, gets asked to lie, hack, and steal; will it cost him his life? Enjoy R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings. Also, let it be known that this is the only disclaimer I will put in my chapters. If you are in a later chapter and forget, just look back here.  
  
A/U: Just to let you know, this all started out as a dream I had and I just elaborated from there.  
  
Be pre-warned that there will be much violence, cursing, child abuse, and maybe even rape, at least implied. So, if any of those things bother you, don't read this! Please be kind and review.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Rude Awakening  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
He awoke from where his father had left him, on the floor in the living room of their two-story house. He did not know what he had done this time, but he had surely paid the price! This time was different though; his father had been more brutal than usual. He painfully pulled himself off of the floor and stood wobblely. Lucas assessed his injuries and found that he did not need medical attention. It would take time to heal though. He found that he had bruised ribs, they were all black and blue, and that he could barely see out of his left eye. Knowing that his right ankle was sprained, he limped all the way up the stairs and to his room, being as quiet as he could.  
  
Lucas shut his door, turning the handle in order to make less noise, and laid down on his twin size bed that was in the corner. He laid there thinking about how much he couldn't wait to go back to Seaquest. He hated shore leave with a passion, as it normally meant more time with his father. Lucas counted out the days left and was overjoyed when he realized that he would be going back in two days. Then, horror struck him as he thought about how he would have to lie to his friends about what had really happened. He laid there thinking of all the excuses he had used in the past and tried to think of the best to use. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lucas woke up the next morning to someone banging on his door. He jumped out of bed, forgetting about his ankle, and winced in pain at his own stupidity. He hobbled to the door and pulled it open. He quickly lowered his eyes to the floor, the way his father had harshly taught him to do, and politely asked his father what he needed.  
  
"Well, it's about time you got out of bed, you little shit!" Bellowed Lawrence. The angry man pushed his way inside the small room and looked around.  
  
Lucas could smell the alcohol on the older man's breath and hoped that last nights beatings were not about to be repeated. The teen thought about how he didn't think he could handle being hit with his fathers' stick again. He kept his eyes lowered and walked obediently to his father's side.  
  
"I'm sorry father! I didn't mean to sleep so long. It won't happen again!"  
  
"That's right, it won't happen again! I can't wait to get rid of you. I hate your stupid little shore leaves. Each time I get stuck taking care of you stupid ass!" He spat out as he raised his fist in the air and brought it down hard on the side of his child's face.  
  
Lucas was sent flying backwards. He clumsily tripped over one of his shoes and fell over onto his bed. His father approached him and began to slam his head into the wall, causing Lucas to go into a blackness slumber.  
  
The blue eyed child awoke later. His head was pounding and he couldn't manage to focus his eyes. What seemed like five minutes had passed before he could finally focus his eyes enough to read the clock. It read 8:01 P.M. Lucas slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and winced at the pain that went jolting through his entire body. He slowly stood, hobbled out of his room and down the stairs.  
  
As he passed through the living room, on the way to the kitchen for aspirin, he saw his father sprawled out on the couch with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels beside him on the floor. Lucas silently thanked the lord for his father being passed out from booze. He finally reached the kitchen, retrieved the aspirin, grabbed a drink and a small sandwich, and headed back to his room. He finished his drink and food but was left feeling really sad. He despertly wished to talk to his friend. He decided to take the risk and use his father's vid-link. He first made sure his father was still out cold, which he was. While he was down stairs, he took a blanket from the hall closet and gently covered his father, hoping that it would comfort him, making him sleep longer. He slowly made his way back up stairs, to his father's office. He turned the vid-link on and dialed the number to the hotel Krieg would be staying in. Hopefully, he and Ortiz had not left for the night's parties yet! 


	2. Defeat

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Defeat  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" Answered a male with a slight Cuban accent.  
  
"Miguel?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?" Miguel asked again. All Miguel could see on the vid-link was black, which meant that whoever he was talking to did not want to be seen and turned the screen off on their end.  
  
"This is Lucas. Is Ben around?" Lucas asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yea, hold on a sec. He is in the bathroom, getting ready. Are you doing okay over there? Are you and your dad having fun?" The older man questioned sincerely.  
  
"I'm okay, I just really want to talk to Ben. Please Miguel!" Lucas almost whined.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll get him!" Miguel answered quickly.  
  
Lucas heard a barely audible conversation in the background.  
  
"Hello Luke, this is Ben. What you up to kiddo?" Ben asked concerned.  
  
"I just really wanted to see a friendly face and hear your voice. Sorry to bother you and all!" Lucas replied.  
  
"It's okay kiddo, you can never bother me! How come you turned the camera off over there?" Ben questioned.  
  
"Uhhh." Lucas had to think quickly. "I'm on dad's computer and don't want to mess with his settings."  
  
"Oh, well, okay." Ben answered, not totally believing what the teen had told him.  
  
"Are you really okay Luke?" Ben asked, sounding really concerned.  
  
"Yea. I don't know.I just.I'm sorry. I'll let you go have some fun. See you in two days," Lucas spoke quickly.  
  
"Whoa! Two days? In two days we will have left port. We are leaving tomorrow Luke. Did you loose track of days or something?"  
  
"TOMORROW!" Lucas retorted.  
  
"Yea, tomorrow, the twelfth. You must really be out of it. Did you stay up late last night on the computer and just loose a day or what?"  
  
"Yea, I must have. Thanks Ben." Lucas had to stop himself from crying. He knew he had to get off and go back to his room before his father awoke again. "Talk to you tomorrow Ben. Thanks, you really don't know what this conversation did for me. Oh, and tell Miguel thanks too!" Lucas quickly flipped off the vid-link and went back to his room as quick as he could manage with a sprained ankle. He could not hold it in any longer and broke down into sobs. He had been unconscious for over a day. He laid there and cried himself to sleep.  
  
Lucas awoke to a hand touching his face. He opened his non-swollen eye and saw that it was his father. He tried to scoot away, fearing what his father wanted, but had nowhere to go. He closed his eye and accepted defeat. 


	3. Concern

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Concern  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOCKING BAY  
  
Lucas opened the door and got out of his father's new BMW, careful not to damage it in anyway. He then went to the trunk and pulled out his two bags. He walked around to his father's window and waited for their 'fond' farewell.  
  
"Well, stay out of trouble you little shit!"  
  
"I will." Lucas responded, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"If I get anything from the Captain saying how you got into more trouble, you will pay dearly next time your home. Do you hear me!"  
  
"Yes sir. I promise to stay out of trouble!"  
  
"Well you had better, or you will be making a visit to your favorite doctor at the hospital." With that said, he rolled up his window and sped off.  
  
Lucas didn't know what to do next. He knew that his friends would not know how to react to his looks and he didn't want to be seen. Before he had a chance to think of a game plan, he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Hey Luke!"  
  
Lucas instantly knew who it was. He rarely let anyone call him Luke and as of right now, there was only one person. He did not turn around, because he did not want Ben to see him like this, but he had no choice.  
  
Miguel and Ben walked up to where Lucas was standing and walked around him so that they were facing him. There faces immediately went into shock at what they saw. They saw this little teen's, someone that was so emotionally close to Ben that he actually considered him a little brother, face a mess of colors. One eye completely swollen shut, lips also swollen, and a cut running down the right side of his face, about two inches long. The cut was not deep, just enough to slice open the skin.  
  
"Oh my god Luke! What happened?" Ben asked, his voice cracking a little.  
  
"Oh.you mean my face?"  
  
"Of course I mean your face! You act like it's no big deal. What happened? Did someone hurt you, cause if they did, I will kill them!" Ben responded.  
  
"Yea Lucas, are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" Miguel's concerned voice piped in.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I had a little accident."  
  
"What kind of accident?" The two older asked in unison.  
  
"Well you see.I was riding my bike, not watching where I was going, and I rode out into the road and got hit by a car." He then quickly added, before they could reply, "But I am fine! Honest! It only looks bad. The doctor at the emergency room said that I had only bumps and bruises and that I got off lucky."  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" Ben asked, still not convinced.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. We had better get going, or we will be late and you know that the Commander will look for reasons to give you toilet duty Ben." Lucas replied with a small smile. That was something he had not done in two weeks, smile.  
  
The three started towards the open doors, but stopped again shortly. Ben tuned to Lucas and demanded that the teen let Miguel carry his bags and lean on himself for support.  
  
"No really, I'm fine Ben. It is only a sprained ankle. I will live." He mumbled the rest under his breath, "I have had much worse and lived."  
  
Ben would not take no for an answer. Miguel then entered the station carrying his own bags, along with Lucas' and Ben's, while Ben practically carried Lucas. As they entered the air-conditioned room, Ford practically pounced on them.  
  
"Where have you been!" He demanded, but then took a step back to examine the situation.  
  
Lucas began to sway, and almost fell over. Ben literally picked him up, carrying him as if he were a baby, and headed off toward Lucas's room. Ford stepped aside, letting Ben pass without question. Miguel told them he would bring their bags as soon as he could make it past Ford, who had put a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving.  
  
All through the corridors, the two received weird looks from the rest of the crew that had arrived on time. When they reached his corridors, Ben went in and gently laid Lucas down on his bed, saying that he was not to get up until the Doc had come to see him. Ben was convinced that the ER doctor was stupid and knew nothing. He was insistant that Lucas did not leave until a REAL doctor had seen him.  
  
After a little fighting, Lucas grudgingly gave in. Ben told Lucas that he had to go sign in and attend to his chores, but he would be back to check on him soon.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"Okay Mr. Wolenczak, what have you done this time?" Came the question of the day as Kristen entered Lucas' room. She had prepared herself for this, by Ben's description, but she wasn't truly ready for the sight. She took a big breath in and let it out slowly, keeping her professional composure.  
  
"I'm okay Doc. Ben is just fussing over nothing! Really!"  
  
"Well, I'll see for myself if your really okay!" She retorted.  
  
Lucas made a face at her while she turned to look in her bag for an ace bandage.  
  
"Now then Lucas, in YOUR own words, what happened?" She asked, wanting the first hand story, not the vague story Ben and Miguel had given her.  
  
She went about examing him while he told her his 'story'. After she was finished checking for injuries she began wrapping his ribs and ankle. She then gave him some pain pills. He was also told that he was on bed rest until his eye lost the swelling. She told him she would be back to check on him later and that she would send someone in with an icepack for his eye.  
  
He laid in bed, trying not to think of that last night. That one was the worst so far! He remembered how his father had looked at him and how.he was cut off in mid thought at a knocking at his door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Ben."  
  
"Come in Ben."  
  
Ben opened the door and entered, handing the icepack to Lucas to put on his eye, which he did immediately.  
  
"Did Miguel stop by?"  
  
"Yes. He just left about five minutes ago. And NO, I do not need a babysitter Ben!"  
  
"Well, can't stay long, but call me if you need anything. I mean it Luke, anything!"  
  
"Okay, but only if you will stop treating me like a child that is dying." Lucas again caught himself smiling at his own comment.  
  
Ben stood there for a minute, a weird thought running through his head. -{It was impossible, but could it be true? What if his dad had done this? This wan't the first time Lucas had shown up from shore leave with his dad, recovering from an 'accident'.}-  
  
He dismissed the thoughts as being preposterous. -{If it were true, Lucas would have told me, right?}- Ben smiled and nodded to himself. He then turned and left. 


	4. Opening Up

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Opening Up  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Lucas braced himself as he entered the mess hall. This was the first time he had allowed himself to leave his room since coming aboard.  
  
He walked in, grabbed a tray and something that was suppose to be food, and sat next to his friends.  
  
"Hi all!" Lucas said, while fighting the urge to run to his room that he suddenly had. Ever since staying with his father this last time, he had not wanted to interact with, well, anyone. Only the people that visited him got to see him. Of course those were his close friends: Bridger and Ben (lots of times), Miguel, Tim, Katie, Kristen (and not to just poke and prod), and even Jonathan had stopped by every once in a while to check in on him. Only Lucas knew that Ford had stopped by, the rest of the crew were clueless.  
  
"Hi," came the unison response of Miguel, Ben, and Katie.  
  
"It's nice to see you finally came out of you room, Lucas." Katie put in.  
  
"Well, I thought I was turning into a mole, so I decided to actually come out of my hole." Lucas replied, which all of them laughed at. They all finished their lunch and headed in their different directions.  
  
Lucas slowly got back into his usual routine, which consisted of him helping fix computer problems, building new programs for different people, helping in the science lab with Kristen, and of course, playing with Darwin.  
  
A COUPLE WEEKS LATER  
  
Ten Forty-five P.M., one of Ben's parties had just ended and Lucas was helping Ben clean up after everyone from the party had left. Lucas was bending over to pick up a cup that had been dropped on the floor when Ben snuck up behind the blonde with a balloon and popped it, not expecting the reaction he got from the teen.  
  
Lucas whipped around, face covered in fear, and let out a scream, "No dad, I'm sorry."  
  
"Whoa Luke, it's just me!" Ben responded, not exactly sure of what had just happened.  
  
Lucas looked around and focused on his surroundings, realizing that he was aboard the SeaQuest and not at home being beaten by his father. His heart began to slow back to a normal pace and then the realization of what he said had come back to him. One look at Ben's face told him he had screwed up.  
  
Ben stood there a second, pondering what the boy had said, with a puzzled look upon his face.  
  
"Lucas, why were you telling you dad that you were sorry, and why did you look so scared when I popped that balloon? I'm sorry for startling you. I didn't think it would scare you that bad!"  
  
"I uhh.well." What could he say? Lucas was stumped. He had actually wanted to tell all to his friend, but knew the consequences if he had. He had tried to tell in the past, but the ones that actually believed him worked for his father, which meant that nothing happened but him getting beaten for trying to "disgrace the family".  
  
Ben ushered Lucas over to the desk and sat him down. He then closed the door. He sat next to the teen, on the desk. He began looking his face over, trying to read any emotions radiating from the blonde.  
  
"Come on Luke, talk to me. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I.I.I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not? You know I would never hurt you, don't you?" Ben looked at him questioning.  
  
Lucas returned the look, not sure of his answer. He sat there and actually thought about it for a few minutes. He reached down to the pits of his soul and somehow found the courage to speak. "Ye.yes, I know you wouldn't hurt me." He finished quietly.  
  
Ben looked the teen over again. "Luke, look at me."  
  
Lucas took his eyes from the ground and slowly looked up in to Ben's, and he saw something that he had never seen before, love. No, not the romance kind, but the brotherly kind.  
  
"Luke, what is it? I know that you want to tell me something, but I think that you are too scared to. I will never let anything happen to you!" Ben spoke the truth. He had suspected on several occasions that there was something going on at home with Lucas, but never wanted to rock the boat. Well, he was going to find out tonight, even if it killed him.  
  
Lucas started to nervously play with the edge of his shirt. "I.don't know what to say."  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Ben paused for a moment to let Lucas reply, and when he didn't, he continued speaking. "That is a yes or no question. Be warned that you are not leaving my room until you tell me what you have been so quiet about the past two months!" Ben said a little more forceful than he wanted to.  
  
Lucas got a little scared at the forwardness of his friend, but inside was dying to cry out and tell his 'little secret'. He sat there for about five minutes, the room in total silence, as he fought with himself about what to do. Finally, he decided. 


	5. Saftey Barrier Broken

A/N: All the stuff in -{ }- are thoughts. I think that this chapter is slow, but the next should be up soon and I will try to get more action into it! Enjoy.  
  
I worship the reviews I get, they are the reason I sign on. Okay, well, maybe not, but I thrive on them. The more I get, the faster I write.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Safety Barrier Broken  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
He was going to tell Ben. He had thought about this over the last two months, about how he could trust Ben. Lucas was feeling the same way towards Bridger, too. On many occasions he had almost told the both of them, but in the end was too scared. He was going to tell now, though, and that was all that mattered. Ben did NOT work for his father and would not be paid off like the others. Or, at least he hoped.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
"Yea, Luke?" Ben looked Lucas' face over, trying to get a reading of emotions or something to tell him about the way the teen was feeling.  
  
"I have been hiding something."  
  
Ben began to seriously listen now. The kid was finally going to open up to someone!  
  
"Go ahead kiddo, I'm listening."  
  
"I uhh, don't know were to begin." Lucas sighed. "It started a long time ago." He looked at Ben, to see what emotions were flickering across his face. Concern. Concern was the only one he could make out so he decided to continue.  
  
"It's about my dad. Well he--" Lucas was cut off by Ben's PAL going off.  
  
"Ltn. Krieg."  
  
Ben picked up his PAL and replied, "Krieg here."  
  
Ben could tell that it was O'Neil on the other end. "Is Lucas with you?"  
  
"Yes. What can I do for you?" Ben questioned, turning to look at the teen.  
  
"Well, we have been trying to reach him on his PAL but have gotten no response so far."  
  
"Sorry. I forget it in my room." Lucas told Ben.  
  
"He says that he left it in his room on accident. You can speak to him now."  
  
Ben handed Lucas his PAL.  
  
"Lucas here."  
  
"Lucas, Bridger wants you in the ward room immediately!"  
  
"I'm on my way. Lucas out." Lucas handed the PAL back to Ben.  
  
"Hey kiddo, don't think we are done here, cause we aren't! When you are done with the Captain, you are to report back here and we will finish our talk."  
  
Lucas paled slightly. His courage was now gone. How was he suppose to tell Ben? He would have to think about it later. -{I wonder what the Captain wants at this time of night. He should already be asleep. Better hurry and find out. Got other problems to deal with tonight.}-  
  
"Sit down Lucas," Bridger instructed as Lucas walked in.  
  
"What's up Captain?"  
  
"Well, as of ten hundred hours, we are charting a destination for a mining colony called Kwomp. But first we have to pick up an added luggage. Well, I'll get to the point. The main computer at Kwomp has crashed with some sort of virus and we are being ordered to go and help out."  
  
"I don't understand, do we usually help out miners?"  
  
"Well, they have recently joined the UEO and Noyce wants to make a good impression. So, of course, send the UEO flag ship. Now then, like I was saying, the main computer has all the data for the last ten years saved onto it and of course, there are no copies anywhere. They need someone to try and retrieve the data, if possible, and fix the problem."  
  
"That will be a cinch Captain. So, what's the big hold up?"  
  
"Well, I was just getting to that. The hitch-hiker we are picking up is Dr. Lawernce Walenzch."  
  
At just hearing his name, Lucas began to get frightened. -{My dad is coming here? This is the safe place I have, the only place I can get away from him. Now he is coming here and will make my life a living hell...again. No, this can't be true! I know, I'm only fooling myself. I just have to act natural and in no time he will be gone!}-  
  
"Okay Captain. What are you going to need me to do?"  
  
"You really don't need to do anything. Sorry, but you are the backup. We would have just let you handle it, but the owner of the mines said that, no offense, but he did not want a 'kid' working on his 'life'. Don't take any offense Lucas."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. The miners are all the same: stupid, smelly, and ugly."  
  
They both had a small giggle at that.  
  
"When does everything happen?"  
  
"We pick up you father tomorrow morning at 9:00 and then we should be at Kwomp by 8:00 tomorrow night. I just wanted to let you know first."  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it."  
  
"It was no problem. Oh, and Lucas, don't leave your PAL in your room next time!"  
  
Bridger gave Lucas a warning look.  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry," Lucas said with a small sigh of defeat.  
  
"Now get to bed young man."  
  
They said good-night to each other and parted in their separate ways.  
  
Lucas wondered the halls for another five minutes, pondering on what to do next. He finally decided and headed toward Ben's room. He didn't knock as he entered.  
  
"Hey kiddo, welcome back."  
  
"The place looks better. Sorry that took so long."  
  
"No prob. So, what' up with the Captain?"  
  
"He was just letting me know about our next mission."  
  
"Oh, and what might that that be?"  
  
Lucas relayed the mission to Ben.  
  
"Sounds like lots of fun, kiddo."  
  
"Yea, maybe to you! I sure don't want to be cooped up with my dad for the next couple of days, or weeks!"  
  
Ben sneered. "Which brings me to the next topic. We need to continue our conversation."  
  
"Ben, look, I can't talk about this now. I have to go clean my room."  
  
"No way are you leaving without finishing that sentence you started." Ben took a step closer to Lucas so that they were now about a foot apart.  
  
"I said no Ben."  
  
"I said yes, Lucas." Ben could tell Lucas was getting upset, but so was he. He was serious. He wanted to talk about it.  
  
"You can't just keep hiding from whatever is bothering you, cause it will just keep eating at you until you get it out." Ben stepped forward quickly and grabbed a hold of Lucas' shoulder, firmly.  
  
Ben moved quickly and Lucas only had time to flinch. He truly thought that Ben was going to hit him. As soon as he felt the hand on his shoulder, he let out the big breath he had taken in. He broke free of the other's grasp and took off running for his room. Lucas did not stop till he reached his destination. He ran inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it. He laid down and drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Don't Know Yet

A/N: All the stuff in -{ }- are thoughts. I think that this chapter is slow, but the next should be up soon and I will try to get more action into it! Enjoy.  
  
I worship the reviews I get, they are the reason I sign on. Okay, well, maybe not, but I thrive on them. The more I get, the faster I write.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Don't Know Yet  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ben stood there, thinking. -{It was almost like the kid thought I was going to hit him. I can't believe he flinched! I have to find some way to get him to talk. If I can't get him to talk then maybe Bridger can.}-  
  
Ben finished cleaning up the few items that were left, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Lucas awoke to someone knocking at his door.  
  
A very sleepy looking Lucas answered the door. "Hullo?"  
  
It was Miguel. "The Captain said for me to come and get you. He said that we are to pick your father up in about ten minutes, and that you were to be present."  
  
"Thanks, Miguel."  
  
Lucas shut the door and turned to look at his room. Yep, a complete disaster area, and he had about five minutes to fix it. He went about throwing things into hiding spots and shoving things into the drawers and closet. He quickly changed clothes and headed for the docking bay. Lucas had less than a minute to get there.  
  
Once he was there, he stood next to the Captain, waiting for their guest to arrive.  
  
The Bay doors opened and in stepped the scientist and his assistant. The two went around shaking hands and introducing themselves. All the while Lucas was trying not to make any kind of contact with his father. After the introductions were done, they made plans to have lunch in the mess- hall. Bridger had O'Neil show the two guests to where they would be staying.  
  
As Lawerence stepped on the boat he felt a small amount of anger rise in him. Just seeing his little brat standing so proudly next to the Captain of the UEO's flagship made him mad. Lucas didn't deserve this luxury and he was damn sure that he was going to make sure that the kid knew his place!  
  
LUNCH TIME IN MESS-HALL  
  
They were all there and had their food, ready to dig in. Bridger, Kristen, and Miguel sat on one side, while Lawerence, Tommy, (Lawerence's Assistant) and Lucas sat on the other. The conversation held was about science life and new discoveries, but then, it changed.  
  
"So Lucas, what have YOU been up to?" Lawerence asked as he turned to look at his worthless son.  
  
Bridger noticed how Lucas had been quiet the whole time so far and hoped that he would now join the conversation.  
  
Lucas turned and looked at his father, being sure not to make eye contact. "Not much, sir. I've been keeping out of trouble and trying to help out."  
  
"Have you now?" replied his father?  
  
"Yes, I have. I'm also helping Katie to make a race sub. We are thinking about calling it the Stinger."  
  
"Well now, that sounds interesting," Lawerence lied.  
  
The group finished their lunch, all the while making small talk. They said their good-byes and went their different directions. They were suppose to meet back up at 7:45 in the docking bay.  
  
Lucas went back to his room and straightened it some more. He was just about to leave for the Moon Pool when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and there stood Lawerence.  
  
"Hello son. Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry, sir. Please come in." Lucas stepped to the side to make room for his father to come in.  
  
"Now, how have you really been?"  
  
"I've been good! I have stayed out of trouble. I promise!" Lucas was almost pleading as he shut the door.  
  
As soon as the door was shut Lawernce made his move. He took two steps and was in front of his child. "Don't you lie to me boy," Lawernce almost screamed.  
  
"Did you know your Captain phoned me about the trouble you've been causing aboard this boat?"  
  
Lucas thought for a moment. -{Did the Captain really call my dad and tell him about my little accident with the computer in the science bay? It was only an accident. It was not like I knew that if you crossed the XY wire with AZ wire, thereby clashing the two negatives against the positive, reversing the electrodes, you would have a result of the computer exploding.}-  
  
Lucas snapped out of his thought as he felt a sharp pain across the left side of his face.  
  
That would snap his son out of the daydream he was having. He was only lying about the Captain calling him, but it seems that his son had gotten into trouble. He didn't know what his son had did, but he was sure that he needed to be punished. So, he did the only thing that was natural, he slapped him. Lucas' hand went directly to his cheek, which was stinging now.  
  
"I'm sorry father! I didn't know. I was being stupid! It will never happen again."  
  
"No son, it won't. Remember my promise when I dropped you off last time? Well, you just wait till I get you home! I'm tired of your sniviling and whining! I will see you later." Lawerence turned and walked out, leaving the door open when he left.  
  
Lucas sat down on his bed. His face hurt, but he did not want to cry. He was tired of being a baby. He stood and looked in the mirror. It didn't look that bad, it was a little red. He did not think it would bruise, or at least he hoped. -{What am I going to do now? Everyone is going to notice! I know!}-  
  
Lucas pulled on a long sleeve shirt over his gray t-shirt and ran out of the room. He stayed to the right side of the hallway, trying to hide his face from all that he passed.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Hello Lucas. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Hi Katie. I uh, need a favor, but you have to keep it a secret!"  
  
"Okay Lucas, come in. What's wrong?" She then saw his face. "What happened? Are you okay? Do you need to go see Kristen?"  
  
"Uhh, no. I'll be okay. I tripped in my messy room. You know what it looks like. I was thinking about cleaning it but now I have a good reason too."  
  
"What do you need me to do?" She was a little puzzled why he had come to her.  
  
"Well, like I said, you have to keep it a secret."  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Okay Lucas, I promise. What is the big secret?"  
  
"Will you cover it up with some makeup?" His whole face was turning red now.  
  
"Sure Lucas, no reason to be embarrassed. I understand, you don't want anyone else to know your room is so messy."  
  
"Yea, that's it. Thanks Katie." He sat down and she went about covering up the light bruise that was forming.  
  
They all met at the said time and place. They were about to arrive at Kwomp and they needed to be ready.  
  
Bridger turned to the man standing next to him, "Are you ready Mr. Wolenzch?"  
  
"I believe that I am. I should only take a week max to fix the problem."  
  
They arrived and boarded Kwomp. The team was greeted by the head of the company, Mr. Dups. Everyone was introduced and shown around. The crew were only there for support and to make sure that if any 'problems' arose, they would get fixed.  
  
They finished the tour and were shown were they would be staying for the remainder of the mission. The mine was set up like a small village, different buildings for different things. There was a department store, small and rinky dinky as it was; a food store; a small drug store; a church; and the residential area. The houses were more like town homes, each block had four homes to it. Bridger and Crocker would be staying in B2, Hitchcok and Westphalen would be staying in B3, Lawerence and Lucas would be staying in B4, and Krieg and the Tommy would be staying in B5.  
  
They all went to their rooms and got settled in.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Bridger answered his door. "Yes?"  
  
"My assistant and I are going to start on the problems. We will been in the office if you need us."  
  
"Okay, Dr. Wolenzch. If you need anything, I'll be around."  
  
Lawerence turned and headed away, thinking as he walked. -{I need to just hurry and get this done so I don't have to be cooped up with my little brat anymore. I mean, why did they put me with him any ways? So what if I am his father, I don't want to have to deal with his snibbling. Well, I'd better get to work and deal with him later." 


	7. Confessing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Confessing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas decided to make himself as obsolete as possible, so he headed out the door. He walked around the small town and finally decided that the church was going to be his 'hideout'. He went to get some grub and checked out the stores for a while. It was almost four now and he decided he had a little time to check out his new 'place'.  
  
"Hello my son. Is there anything I can help you with today, my young friend?" Questioned a priest as Lucas entered the holy building.  
  
Lucas stood there for a minute thinking, starring the whole time at the elderly man before him. He decided to take a leap of faith.  
  
"Sir, I am not a real religious person, but is it true if you are told something in confidence, you are sworn to keep it to yourself?"  
  
The man looked at the younger, puzzled. Then he replied, "Yes it is true. I think that you look like you need to talk. By the way young man, you may call me Matthew."  
  
The priest turned and led Lucas to the back of the church, past the small alter, into a slightly hidden door at the back. Once inside, Lucas looked over the small, but quaint office, he liked it. He took a seat across from the man.  
  
"Tell me. ugh, I'm sorry, what is your name?"  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry! My name is Lu.Tim."  
  
"Very well then, Tim, tell me what is on your mind."  
  
Lucas sat there for a minute, he felt guilty for lying, but did not want the man to know his real name for obvious reasons. He thought about how he should begin his tale, and how it would feel to tell someone, someone that would not betray him to a beating for money.  
  
Matthew sat there quietly, patiently waiting for "Tim" to start speaking. He thought to himself how the boy looked very troubled. He began to really look the boy over and noticed the bruise, but decided not to speak of it, yet.  
  
"Well, sir, I don't know how really to say all of this. I know I should not be troubling you, but I fell as if I need to talk, before I explode!" He then went on to tell the man about all he had endured growing up. About the beatings, about the verbal abuse, but not about.the other stuff.  
  
The old man just sat there, deep in thought, it seemed like hours but was only minutes before he responded. "Well young man, we will have to do something about this! How, why, no I know the answers. Why have you never told anyone?"  
  
"I have, but like I said, anyone I told was either loyal to my father or were bribed off, which both earned me severe beatings." He truly felt better knowing someone knew, believed him, and actually wanted to help!  
  
"Well, Tim, let me do some research and I will see what I can do. Come visit me tomorrow sometime." He put a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder and kept it there the whole time as the walked out. He then gave a small, encouraging smile. "The church is open 24's and never is locked, just in case you were wondering.  
  
Lucas began to leave. Turned back around, "Sir, what time is it?"  
  
He slowly looked at his watch, "It is almost nine, and be safe." He turned and went back in the building.  
  
Lucas broke into a dead run. -{Almost NINE! He is going to KILL ME! I was suppose to be back at 7:30 to have dinner with him.}- He made it back to his cabin and stood there on the porch for a minute, catching his breath, trying to think of a good 'excuse'.  
  
The door flew open with a bang, "Where the hell have you been!" Lawerence grabbed his son by the shirt and pulled him inside, slamming and locking the door after wards. 


	8. Pain

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Secret's  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Pain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas awoke, still tied to the bed. -{How the hell am I going to get out of this? I feel like I got hit by a train.}- He was now wiggling his arms, trying to get them out of their bonds, each limb was tied to a deferent bed post. He laid exactly where he was left, naked on the bed.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
Lucas began to struggle hard to get up so he could answer the door. No use.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Lucas? He Luke, you in there? Just wanted to see if you would join me and the Cap for lunch."  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Luke? Well I guess your not there."  
  
But he was there, he thought about answering, but decided he did not want his friend seeing him like this! Lucas laid still again, trying to figure out how to get out of his predicament. He looked around for something he could use, to no avail. -{I guess I will just have to wait till, NO! I HAVE to get out of here, but there seems to be no way!}- He laid there thinking, and ended up falling asleep.  
  
BAM! The door slammed shut. Lucas awoke with a jerk, tried to stand, but remembered his problem. -{Oh, no, I fell asleep! What do I do now? I know I'll.}-  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
-{Too late, I'm dead!}-  
  
"Get out of bed you little shit!"  
  
"Uhh, sorry sir, I can't"  
  
"What the hell do you mean you can't!" He walked over and untied his hands and feet and ripped him out of bed. "Get dressed!" He threw a pair of boxers at his son.  
  
Lucas went to the bathroom and changed. He came back out and father drinking deeply on a bottle of Tequila. "Dad please don't drink!" He dared himself to say.  
  
Lawerence quit drinking, stood and walked over to his son. He stared at him, but as taught his son stared at the floor. The mere sight of his son made his blood boil. -{It was him who killed my beloved wife, if it wasn't for him she'd be alive now! He WILL pay for not respecting me and telling me what I can and can not drink!}- He made his hand into a fist and punched his son in the stomach. He had to remember no visible bruises, at least not until they got home. Lucas doubled over and fell to his hands and knees.  
  
"Now you are finally doing things I like." Lawerence remarked coldly, and then laughed as if he had said something funny. He began kicking Lucas in the stomach, chest and ribs.  
  
Lucas lay on the floor, crying from pain. His dad had quit hurting him and had gone back to drinking. He laid there for several hours, until his father had long since past out. He carefully got to his feet, which brought about a new bought of pain, and made his way to the restroom.  
  
He shut the door quietly as possible and turned to look at his appearance in the mirror. He was still only wearing the boxers. His chest was quickly turning into one giant bruise. He carefully pressed his hand to his ribs, checking to see if they were broken. He had learned how to do this by watching the doctors do it to him so many times. He could tell that at least two were broken, but was unsure about the rest. He turned to see his back, it was equally hurt. He could still see the marks from the belt. He got a washcloth wet and tried to wash himself the best he could, without making any noise.  
  
He exited the restroom and got dressed, a dark gray T-shirt, baggy pants, and his old dingy tennis shoes. He reached for the door knob, to leave, but stopped himself. He had rope burns around his wrists. He quickly looked around, ah, there it was, his favorite long sleeve shirt. He dawned it quickly and left their room.  
  
There was no one out and about so he decided to find out what time it was, he berated himself for not looking before he left. He went to see the clock above the church, it was three in the morning! He had no where else to go, but did not want to go in just yet. He walked back towards his little cabin. He slowed when he walked by the captains cabin, maybe he could, no it was stupid. He walked some more, then slowed in front Ben's, he had almost told him before, maybe they should finish there talk. No use, he would only get paid off, like all the others. He turned and went back to the church. He tried to be quiet, he went in and laid down on a pew. He could hardly find a comfortable position, it hurt no matter how he laid down. He finally decided it was best to lay on his side, and that was how he fell asleep. Thinking only of the one thing he was sure of in life, pain. 


	9. A Proposition

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
A Proposition  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
Ben opened the door, "Yes Cap?" He was in the middle of getting dressed.  
  
"Have you seen Lucas?"  
  
Ben got a concern, but puzzled look, "No I haven't. I went over yesterday, but he wasn't home. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since we first got here."  
  
"Okay, I'll keep looking for him. If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him. I have a job he needs to do."  
  
They said their bye's and the Bridger went off in the direction of the small store.  
  
He awoke to someone gently shaking him. He sat up with a start and immediately covered his face protectively with his arms.  
  
"Calm thy self, my son." Spoke a gentle old voice.  
  
Lucas put his hands down and stood. "Sorry Pastor. I uhh, had a bad night. I needed to get away and, well, just get away."  
  
The older looked truly concerned. He felt his stomach roll. He braced himself for the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Tim, was it because of your father you had to 'get away'?"  
  
Lucas turned a light pink. "Well, yes sir."  
  
"Did he.did he." he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Lucas looked down. "Yes sir."  
  
"Is that why you did not come to see me yesterday?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, come to my office and lets see the damage."  
  
The both went into the office, Lucas sat in the chair he had sat in last time, while the pastor shut and locked the door. He went over to Lucas and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Well young man, show me."  
  
"Uhh, okay. I'm sorry to bother you!"  
  
"It is now trouble at all. Now show me."  
  
Lucas slowly took his long sleeved shirt off, causing a small gasp from the older. He gently grabbed the boys hands and looked over his wrists.  
  
"Sir, that is not the.problem."  
  
Matthew looked at him, only concern showing in his eyes. Letting go of the boy so he could continue. Lucas slowly, and painfully, took his shirt off. The priest made a very loud gasp this time.  
  
"We must get you to a doctor!"  
  
"NO!! I mean, I can't. Someone will find out!"  
  
"Calm thy self. We will figure something out." He Carefully inspected the boy. Looking over his black and blue chest and all the marks on his back. "I think I know someone we can trust to help you. She is an old friend of mine, and she will do you good. We have to get your.sores looked at!"  
  
Lucas made a small nod and began to put his shirts back on. He stood and made for the door. "I can not stay too long, he will already be angry at me for leaving and not coming back."  
  
"Well, I don't think that you should go back! You should stay with me, and then we can see about someone else taking custody of you until you are of age!" He got a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I know you mean well, but I.I..just can't! He would kill me."  
  
"I will set a cot up in my spare room, you are welcome to sleep there. I am quite sure that it is more comfortable than the pew." He lead him to another door from his office. This door lead to a small hallway, and three more doors. The first on the left was the bathroom, the first on the right was the guest room, and the second on the left was his room.  
  
"Thank you sir! I must leave now. I will came back later." He turned to go, but stopped at the door. "Talk to you friend please, but tell as least as possible!" He left then. It was now almost supper time and he knew that no matter what, if he went home he would get a beating. He decided to go eat first, something he had not done in almost two whole days.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
He heard scuffling around inside. He quickly made sure his wrists were not showing. The door opened.  
  
"Yes?" Ben questioned.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Lucas! Where have you been! Everyone has been looking for you. Your father told us that you started a fight with him last night and then ran off. Well don't stand there, come in."  
  
-{Yea, I'm sure he would blame it on me, but if he is looking for me then I am real deep shit! Might as well enjoy this while I can.}-  
  
"Thanks Ben. I'm hungry, got anything to eat?"  
  
Ben closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen. He began to make a can of Noodle-O's, remembering them to be Luke's absolute favorite.  
  
"So Luke, where have you been?"  
  
"I, uhh, well, I was", he was eyeing the food hungrily, "I made a friend here, and we were just hanging out and talking about.things."  
  
"Well the Cap has also been looking for you, he says he has a job for you."  
  
"Yea, what is it?" He sat down at the small wooden kitchen table.  
  
"I don't know, he did not say, but it sounded kind of important." He brought the pan over in front of Lucas and set it down on a hot pad. He then went and got a bowl and spoon and gave them to the teen. "Eat up."  
  
Lucas did not need to be told twice. He quickly poured the whole pan into his bowl, almost overflowing it, and wolfed it down. He barely stopped to breath.  
  
Ben went and grabbed a soda from the fridge and then took a chair across from his friend. He leaned back in his chair, starring at the kid.  
  
Lucas was so observed in eating that he didn't notice the concerned look coming over Ben's face. He finished eating and gulped down his soda quickly. "Thanks a lot Ben, but can I have some more?" -{I guess being tied to a bed and being whipped with a belt and.well, just being locked inside for that long make you kind of hungry}-  
  
"Of course you can kiddo! Have I ever told you no?" He stood and went to the kitchen and began making some peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. He finished, grabbed two more soda's and sat back down at the table. He gave the sandwiches and one soda to Lucas. He leaned back in his chair and began to think deeply. He saw the young teen start to inhale his food, again.  
  
"Wow, kid, you act like you haven't eaten in days" Lucas looked up, giggled nervously, then went back to eating, making sure not to eat too fast.  
  
"Hey Luke?"  
  
"Yea?" He replied with a mouth full of food.  
  
"I want you to talk to me." Lucas just looked at him, blank expression worn on his face.  
  
"Look, I know that something is going on, and I'm not sure of what. Back at the boat, you.you really got me worrying about you. I want to finish that conversation we started." Lucas quit eating and just stared at his food, as if it would reach out and bite him, or something. Ben thought about how risky it was to push, but he had to try and reach him somehow. There had to be a reason why he had made himself obsolete for the past day or two.  
  
He dared to continue, "Your were saying something about your dad?" He got really serious now, "I felt like you thought I would hit you, when I grabbed your shoulders." He paused, "Look, I didn't mean to scare you, and make you FLINCH, but" he got cut off.  
  
"Look Ben, I don't know what you are trying to do, but it won't work!" He was going to try and use anger to throw his friend off. "I don't have anything to say!" He began to raise his voice. "I don't want to talk about it and you can't make me! What happens in MY life is MINE ONLY to know!" He abruptly stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Now hold on just a minute there Mr. Wolenchze!" He was beginning to lose his patients, although he knew he shouldn't. He quickly chased after the fleeing teen. "I am only trying to help YOU! I have these.these feelings and these thoughts about you that I just can't shake, like something bad. They tell me you are in trouble and need help!" He grabbed a hold of Lucas' wrist to try and stop him from leaving.  
  
Lucas hissed in pain. "LET GO!" He tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful, he was still too weak from the beatings and lack of food and drink.  
  
Ben didn't want to hurt him, but refused to let go. He grabbed Lucas' shirt sleeve with his other hand and pulled it up. Ben was dumbfounded at what he saw, deep ropeburns all around his wrist.  
  
Lucas kept trying to pull away, and took his chance when Ben was stunned by what he saw on his arm. He ripped his arm out of the others grasp and took off out the door.  
  
Ben thought to himself. -{Kid, I know you don't want anyone to get too close, but it is already too late for that! Between Bridger and me, you cann't get away. I know now what I was trying to avoid thinking about. I truly believe your dad is abusing you!}-  
  
Lucas ran, but he didn't get too far, though. He ran smack into someone and ended up on his butt, which only sent shooting pain through his chest, back, and butt. He looked up to see who he had ran into.  
  
"Sorry Captain!"  
  
"That is okay Lucas," the captain spoke helping the teen up. He continued, "I was just looking for you. Come to my room, I need to ask you something."  
  
Lucas felt his chest constrict. -{What is everyone's problem? Is it probe Lucas day! Has he been talking to Ben? What does he know? Better just wait and see, don't give anything away.}- He obediently followed the Captain back to his room and took a spot across from the Captain. He was now lounging, uncomfortably on the couch.  
  
"What was it you wanted me for Captain?"  
  
Bridger tried to read the blonde's face, but as usual, couldn't. "Two things, actually. First, try and keep in touch! I know you are a teen and have by now probably made some friends here, but that is no reason to go running off and not checking in."  
  
"Yes sir, sorry." He seemed to be saying that a lot lately. If that was what the Captain believed, he would let him.  
  
"Now with that said, I have something of somewhat a delicate matter at hand."  
  
"Yes?" Besides everything that happened lately, this could be interesting. That was how Bridger always began something "classified" that needed to be hacked. He sat up, interested.  
  
"Well this might be hard for you to hear."  
  
"It's okay Captain, I can handle just about anything."  
  
"I need you to tap into.someone's computer, so to speak. The UEO believes that he has been stealing money off them and want to find out for sure. Considering on who's computer it is, you were the only person that I have faith in to do it. I know it will be hard, but we will get through it togeth"  
  
"Captain! Just tell me who!" He was growing impatient with all this beating around the bush.  
  
"Your father."  
  
Lucas sat back, stunned. He could care less about the trouble his father was in, but he did care about screwing with his father's stuff. He learned early, at age six, that you didn't mess with daddies stuff, yea it had cost him the use of his arm for about four months.  
  
"Lucas? I can understand if you say no."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me! You should have just been up front with me."  
  
"Well, I didn't know tell last night. This whole thing was a set up, just so we could get at his computer, and his records."  
  
Lucas was furious! "So you mean to tell me that I endured all of that for noth" He cut himself off.  
  
"All of what Lucas? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." He said quietly.  
  
"I need to think about it."  
  
"Of course. But I need an answer ASAP!"  
  
"Yes sir." He stood and exited. This could be a good or bad thing for him. It would definitely be something to consider. 


	10. Dirty Deeds

A/N: This a special thanks to my new beta RonnieGirl! I wouldn't have such good chapters without ya! Well enjoy folk and thanks for my few loyal reviewers, without ya'll wouldn't continue to update. As long as I get at least one review telling me to continue, I will! Thanks all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Dirty Deeds  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas walked around and found himself in front of the old mines. The ones that had been closed down do to possible avalanches. He slowly made his way in, past the boards and warning tape. Once inside, he sat down to think and soon found himself feeling very tired and drifting off to sleep.  
  
He awoke with a start. He quickly jumped to his feet; causing pain through his mid section, something was wrong, he could just feel it. He made his way out of the mines and started towards his home, ready to face the hell. As he past the chapel he felt the pain in his heart again, something was wrong. He then turned and went inside, walking all the way to the back where the office was located. Stopping when he heard voices.  
  
"Please calm yourself, Mr. Wol..." Spoke a gentle old voice that was cut off.  
  
"No, I will not calm myself!" Came the reply of an enraged voice. "You have been helping my son, and I am sure the little bastard has told you!"  
  
"Look, I know we can reach some understanding. Please now, have a seat."  
  
The door was cracked slightly and Lucas leaned forward a little to get a better look. He could just barely see Matthew and his father. He saw his father reach into his pocket and fiddle with something.  
  
"No old man, you have overstepped your boundaries. This is a personal matter to which you should have never gotten involved!" Lawrence pulled a small tube like object from his pocket and quickly jabbed it into the older mans chest, releasing all the yellow fluid from the tube inside the mans chest.  
  
Lucas took a giant gasp, -{What is he doing to Matthew? I have to help!}- Without thinking of further consequences, he jumped from his crouched position and slammed open the door. His father spun on him like a cheetah on a rabbit. Lucas let out a cry of pain as he hit the floor with full force and then the weight of his father was added to his.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Demanded a very powerful voice.  
  
The question was ignored. "What did you do to Matthew?"  
  
"I finished your business with him. Honestly Lucas, you really are a two- bit whore! I think it is time we have a talk." Lawrence stood and ripped Lucas up by his arm and shoved him out the door. Before leaving Lawrence grabbed the syringe before exiting and pulled the door shut behind him. Lucas stared at the ground the whole way back to their room and allowed himself to be pushed brutally inside. He knew it would be a bad night when he heard the door lock and his father start to unbuckle his belt.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
Lucas heard the knocking, but it sounded so far away. Quickly, as fast as he currently could move, stood from his balled up position on the floor. He grabbed is long sleeve shirt and quickly pulled it on while making his way to the door. He opened it.  
  
"Lucas? What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Huh? What ya talking bout?" Lucas quickly finished waking up and spun around. "Hold on a second please." He slammed the door shut and locked the doorknob. Running to the bathroom to examined himself in the mirror. His hair was a total mess, but that was not the worst. He heard knocking at the door again. He had a bruise across the left side of his face, from his temple to the side of his mouth. It was from where the belt struck him during one of his father's wild furious blows. He quickly pushed his hair down and threw some water over his face. He heard the knocking again, except more intent now. He took a deep breath then returned to the door, unlocked it and opened it again.  
  
He put on a fake smile and braced himself for the river of lies his was about to sail on. "Well good morning, or is it afternoon?" He quickly asked.  
  
Bridger was not pleased. He wanted answers and that was plain to see. "It is one o'clock in the afternoon, where have you been? No first, what happened? Are you going to make me stay out here?" He knew he was being rude and bossy, but he WAS the Captain after all and had earned the right to be.  
  
Lucas turned and looked at the room. The bloody sheets of his bed and the broken mirror. The room looked like it was hit by a tornado. He opened the door wide enough to slip out and then quickly shut it, locking it behind him. "Sorry Captain. I uhh, had a party last night, and well, I have yet to clean up." Lie number one came out quite easily.  
  
"What do you mean you had a party?" He demanded more than asked.  
  
"Well, as I told Ben, I made some friends, and dad was working all night, so we had some drinking games and some loud music." He lied again.  
  
"I did not hear any music! Does your dad know? That still does not answer my earlier questions."  
  
"Well, he called earlier and I told him. About my face," he giggled nervously while looking away. "One of my friends," he thought for a moment, "Tommy, was acting stupid and twirling his belt around his head and accidentally hit me in the face."  
  
"Lucas! This behavior is totally unacceptable," he was getting quite upset, "I just can't believe you did this! I don't know if I should trust you with such an important job!" He stopped and turned to look at the teen. He could tell Lucas felt really guilty and was all the sudden sorry that he had been so mean. He had no choice though, he had to set an example. "I need an answer." He stated without emotion.  
  
Lucas looked down, riddled with guilt for having to lie. "Sir, I have thought about it and have decided", he paused drastically, "I will do it." From what he figured, while sitting inside the mines, last night was that if he did this, his father would go to jail and he would no longer have to worry about messing up or going home too late. At least, he hoped. They were now in front of Bridger's room. They went in, Lucas slowly brining up the lead.  
  
"Chief Crocker, will you please give us a few minutes?"  
  
"Yes sir." The bigger man stood a left quietly and quickly.  
  
"Look Lucas, we can discuss your inappropriate behavior later, but now we have to figure the more important stuff. Just keep in mind that when we get back to the boat, you will be confined to quarters until I can figure out what to do with you. Maybe I should talk with you father about what to do."  
  
Lucas tensed noticeably, but stayed quiet. "Sir, I was thinking that I would use the lap top he keeps in our room, I can copy all the files that the UEO will require onto mini discs and then I will implant a virus on his password, so only I can get in or out."  
  
Bridger looked at the teen in surprise, he had really thought about this. He said in a nicer voice, "Good thinking Lucas. When do you want to do this?"  
  
"Now." He stood and had almost shut the door when he heard the Captain yell at him to be careful. He went back to his room and locked all the doors and windows. If his father came home, he would be dead! He had to work quickly. He found the computer buried under a pile of clothes that had been dumped from his dufflebag. He shoved everything from the table onto the floor and began to work. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.  
  
He went and found one of his "fathers" sodas from the fridge and drank greedily. He quickly returned to his work. He had found all the needed files to incriminate the great doctor and had them saved to the minidisks, that only took a hour and a half. He began to work on the virus. He had better work quicker if he didn't want to be caught.  
  
Ben jogged to reach the Captain as he saw the older man turn to walk in the opposite direction. "Hey Captain!" Ben called.  
  
Bridger stopped when he heard his name being called and turned to face the man calling it. It didn't take long for him to reach the Captain. "Yes Lt."  
  
"I need to speak to you, uhh, in private." He said looking around.  
  
"I don't really have time now Ben, what is it that you need?" Bridger glanced at his watch. He had to get to where Dr. Wolenczhe was working and stall him so Lucas would not have to worry about his father walking in on him.  
  
"Sir, it is highly important!" Ben said urgently, almost pleading with the great Captain.  
  
"Ben, really, can it wait?"  
  
Ben thought for a moment, then glanced around to make sure that no one was around. "Sir, it is about Lucas. I found something out yesterday and I truly believe you should know."  
  
Bridger got an interested look upon his face, but glanced at his watch again. "Well I guess I can spare a moment."  
  
Ben felt relieved, but did not get the chance to escort the Captain to a private place, because they heard a shrill screech coming from the chapel. They both turned and ran towards the unusually closed doors.  
  
They found the cause of the scream when they entered the almost hidden office and found a teenage girl on her knees hunched over an old man, the girl was weeping freely.  
  
"What's wrong ma'am?" They asked in unison.  
  
"He's.he's.dead!" She almost squealed, tears streaking down her face.  
  
Bridger glanced at his watch, "Ben take care of this and find me later so we can discuss what you want." He said though he felt guilty for leaving the girl and the LT. like this.  
  
Ben looked heartbroken but agreed. He watched sadly as Bridger left the room quickly. 


	11. Getting Caught

A/N: I know this has taken awhile, but I hope you enjoy. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so if anyone cares to review, I'll post it then. For all the kicks and giggles!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Getting Caught  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Click, click. Lucas froze in terror, his dad was home. He quick got off of the computer and threw it under some clothes. Bang. Bang, bang. "Open this door now, my son!"  
  
Lucas ran and unlocked the door, stepping back to allow his father entrance. "Why was my door locked?" Lawrence pushed his son onto the bed and walked over to his mini fridge for a drink. Lucas was thinking quickly, but not quick enough.  
  
"Well? And why have you not cleaned up your mess in here!" Demanded an irate Lawrence, between swigs of alcohol.  
  
"Sorry sir, I must have fell asleep! I didn't want anyone coming in to clean or anything, so I locked the door." He was getting pretty good at lying, he did it so much he was almost starting to believe it.  
  
Lawrence stopped drinking and looked around. "What's going on?" He look straight at Lucas.  
  
"What are you talking about sir?" He dared a glance, he knew! Lucas didn't know how, but his father knew something!  
  
"What is going on!" He demanded, he walked slowly over to the pile of clothes. He kicked them aside until he found his laptop. "Where you messing around with my stuff?" He was furious!  
  
"NO! Sir, I didn't, I promise." He almost begged. He crawled to the back of the bed and tried to curl up. Matthew's dead body shooting through his thoughts.  
  
"You did, and you lied about it! Not to mention you went to that damned priest! How could you tell our family business to some stranger! Did you tell him everything?" He walked straight over to his son and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to a standing position in front of him.  
  
"Quit squirming you little rat! How could you, you little bastard! Did you tell him how you are a little whore! Well?" He looked expectantly at Lucas.  
  
Lucas didn't know what to say, anything he did or said would only make matters worse, as it was, he was having trouble standing up straight. He was experiencing a lot of pain through his mid-section. "No sir." It was barely more than a whisper.  
  
"But you told him about how I discipline you?"  
  
Yet another whisper, "Yes sir." He wasn't going to lie anymore, he was tiered of it.  
  
"Did you tell him how you brought it on yourself, every single time?"  
  
Lucas looked straight at his father, like he had hit him. Did he really deserve it? He did bring it on himself didn't he.  
  
Smack, "Don't you dare look at me! You have NO right! You are below me!"  
  
His head reeled from the hit, but it didn't daunt him. "No, father, YOU ARE BENEATH ME!" He had snapped. He screamed with all his might.  
  
Lawrence took a step back. Did his worthless son just stand up to him? He did, didn't he! He had had enough, he was going to kill him! He didn't think, he was like a flea on a cat.  
  
Lucas almost didn't recognize his father as he leaped at him. They both tumbled back onto the bed, it was getting harder to breath. Lucas clawed at the hands clamped around his throat, to no avail! When everything was about to go black, he could feel his father's hands loosen, allowing him to breath again. He sucked in air like rain in a desert. With his remaining strength he pulled his knee up and slammed it straight between his fathers.  
  
"Owww!" His father howled in pain.  
  
Lucas took the slim opportunity to shove his father off and stumble to his feet and out the door. He head straight for the old mines, maybe he could loose his father in there!  
  
"Hello Tommy." Bridger spoke kindly, getting concerned as he looked around, not spotting the reason he had came. "Where is Dr. Walenzche?"  
  
"Oh he left early. He said something about a problem he had to take care off." The man's eyes never left his work. "Captain?"  
  
"Yes?" He spoke quickly, he had to leave!  
  
"Dr. Walenchze and I," he paused as he typed in a few things, "think that we weren't really needed here, like this," pause again, "was some sort of," pause, "hox or set up? What do you think" His eyes still never left his work as Bridger waited impatiently for the man to finish.  
  
Bridger's eyes popped open as he turned on his heels and went back out the same door he had just came through. He never seemed to get were he was going without a few distractions, though.  
  
"Captain, Captain, wait up!" A breathless Ben was running trying to catch up to the brisk walking older man.  
  
Bridger slowed, but didn't stop, one of his crew could be in danger! "What is it Lt.? I thought I told you to take care of the Priest!"  
  
"Yes sir, you did, but" gasping for air, "the MP's arrived and said I could go. Sir I have to talk to you NOW!" He would not put this off any longer, Lucas could be in trouble if he did.  
  
Little did he know, Ben was already too late! Bridger halted and turned to look at him, anger written across his face. "What is it Lt.? If I don't get to cabin B5 in the next minute, Lucas WILL be in trouble!" He turned and started to walk faster than before.  
  
Ben kept up. "Fine, I wanted to tell you in private, but this will have to do!"  
  
"What are you babbling about now Ben?"  
  
"Sir, I think Lucas is being abused by his father! I saw some really bad rope burns around his wrist and every time he comes back from shore leave with his dad, he has managed to get into another accident." He was utterly blunt.  
  
The lightbulbs flashed in the older man's head. He started to run, explaining while they went, "Ben, Lucas was assigned to do a 'job'. He was suppose to hack into his dad's computer and get some incriminating information about him and turn it over to the authorities. The good Dr. was stealing from the UEO!" They ended the talk there, they were running as fast as they could, getting very strange looks from others as they ran. Bridger pulled out his PAL. "Crocker, assemble the security team and meet me at B5."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
He put his PAL back in his pocket right as they reached there destination. The door was still open, but they were not prepared for they were about to see. Bridger entered first, and fell to his knees. The room was in shambles! The mirror was broken, there was blood all over the sheets and clothes were thrown everywhere. He felt Ben enter behind him.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Ben?"  
  
"We have to find them!" Not a second later, "Look Sir!"  
  
Bridger stood and went to where Ben was looking at something near the bedpost.  
  
"What is it Ben?" He looked over the mans shoulder and saw a piece of rope tied to the bedpost, a quick glance showed that there was rope tied to every bed post, but one. Bridger didn't pause, he ran straight out the door and past the gathering crowd.  
  
Two seconds later, Ben was following. Neither new were to look though! They stopped in front of the old church. "Where would they go?"  
  
"I don't know Ben!" He snapped, but both men new he wasn't angry at Ben. Ben glanced at the church and saw the teenaged girl standing there, red puffy eyes, and tear streaked cheeks.  
  
"Th. They went that way." She muttered out. "The boy didn't look so good, though, and it looked like the man had a gun."  
  
Ben never even asked, she just knew what they wanted, he would have to find out later how! They were off again towards the old mines. Bridger radioed Crocker again, telling him were to go next. 


	12. Shoot Out

A/N: Well thanks to my reviews! Here is the next chapter. You know how many times I really wanted to leave ya'll hanging with and the Lucas. But I didn't, for fear of things being thrown at me. Well hope you enjoy and I will try to update within the next week. The more reviews I get the faster I update, so don't forget to review!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Aquarius: *Giggles and winks* I feel so.so.honored! Thanks making me want to write more!  
  
Sara: In case you haven't figured it out, and you have, I love any kind of torture! Reader or character, I'll take what I can get!  
  
The Chronicler: Don't fall off now! Here you go. *Big cheesy grin*  
  
Pip3: Here ya are. A big bowl of Lucas, hey wait, that's MINE! You can have, *looks around wildly* That cracker on the floor under the table, in the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Self Sacrifice  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucas ran through the mines, hoping to get farther away from his father, but to no avail. He ran blindly around a corner and smacked right into an old mining cart. He fell, but his foot got caught under one of the wheels, he screamed in pain when he hit the rock hard ground. He began to panic, the running footsteps were getting closer. He clawed at his own led trying to get it free of the metal contraption which was holding it prisoner. He didn't succeed.  
  
"There you are my boy!" A breathless Lawrence spat as he rounded the corner. Seeing his son stuck, brought out the worst, or he thinks the best, in him. "That's okay, don't get up."  
  
Lucas was almost frantic now, he had just managed to get his leg free, but his ankle ached immensely. He scooted back until he hit a wall, with nowhere to go, he was stuck. He looked up into his father's eyes, but saw only hate and anger. "Dad, why do you hate me so bad?" Lucas squeaked out.  
  
Lawrence was taken aback! "Because you are the cause of all my problems! I never wanted you, I loathed you the moment my wife got pregnant! YOU KILLED HER!" Lawrence was enraged past sanity. He pulled the gun from his pocket and fiddled with the settings. He aimed the gun right at his sons heart and."  
  
A/N: I really wanted to end it here because that is a PERFECT cliff hanger, but it was just too short, so on I go!  
  
Bridger climbed through the boards with no problems and Ben was next, but his pant leg got caught on a board. Bridger halted to help Ben, "NO, go, GO!" Ben half screamed.  
  
Bridger ran on, he had to catch them, they weren't far behind. He was actually in pretty good shape, he had to be, he was the captain of the UEO flagship. It was all instinct as he flew around the corner. He had to protect Lucas! He didn't even pause to think as he jumped in front of the fired weapon, landing on his side, pain searing through his upper right thigh. Lucas was shocked, at the last second, Bridger had leapt in the way, taking the shot that was meant to kill him.  
  
"Just great! Now look what you made me do you little shit! You made me shoot the UEO's captain." He fiddled with the gun again.  
  
"Now look here Lawrence, I understand why you are doing this, but don't be fool. Just put the gun down and we can talk about it." He was lying a little farther over from Lucas, putting pressure on he leg wound.  
  
"No Captain, your wrong, you don't know anything!" He shouted. "I'm sorry about this, but you shouldn't have gotten evolved!" He turned the gun on the captain again and fired.  
  
"NNOOO!" Screamed the teen as he saw the gun go off again. This time it inflicted no serious damage. He had switched the settings to stun. Lucas relaxed slightly, but immediately tensed when the gun was turned back on him.  
  
Lawrence advanced towards this helpless teen. "Now what did I tell you about manners?" He looked at Lucas, expecting an answer, but didn't receive one. The teen was utterly lost on what to do or say. He just knew this was his end.  
  
"Sir, look, we can talk about this. Right?"  
  
"No, twerp, we can't. I don't think you have suffered enough!"  
  
He began kicking him anywhere and everywhere. It brought a smile to his ears as he heard the teen start to cry and then scream in pain. He stopped when his leg began to ache. The blonde just laid there, motionless. He was still alive, and awake, his eye followed all of Lawrence's movement. He backed away again.  
  
Ben rounded the corner slowly and quietly, he had the element of surprise. What he saw when he finally came around the corner surprised him. Captain Bridger was laying motionless on the floor, blood spilling from his leg. Lucas, well he looked horrible, but he wasn't completely motionless. Lawrence had his gun aimed at Lucas. What was he going to do? 


	13. Shoot Out!

A/N: Well thanks to my reviews! Here is the next chapter. Okay, I know these chapters are not that detailed and a little short, I'll see what I can do about that in the next one. Oh, when you read, this will make sense, but I love DOOT! Make that sound, then you will understand! *Laughs crazily and smiles prettily* Don't forget to push the little button at the bottom that says, "REVIEW!!!"  
  
A/N: Okay guys, sorry this took so long. I been kinda sick lately and able to get to the computer. Aquarius you hit a nerve, thank you! Keep it up, thank you for everyone that reviewed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Shoot Out  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lawrence fiddled with the gun and aimed it directly at his sons chest. Doot. The gun fired. Lawrence felt himself go sideways and hit the ground, something was on top of him. Bam, bam, smack, punch. He was getting the crap beat out of him. He started hitting back, the gun flew from his hand on the way down and he didn't know exactly were it had landed.  
  
Ben went into action, he jumped from his hiding place, surprising the good Dr. He took him down and then started hitting him with all he had. The monster deserved it for what he had surely done to Lucas. His fist kept flying, he wasn't in control.  
  
Lawrence fought back, then it was a rolling match. Dirt was flying everywhere. Thud, someone's head hit the wall. Lawrence was on top, strangling Ben. Ben was clawing at his hands, punching his face, but the man didn't let up.  
  
Doot, doot. The gun went off twice. Ben felt Lawernce fall off of him and looked over to where the gun had been fired from. Lucas was.standing there with the gun in his hands. He had shot his own father! He whole face was swollen, it was amazing that he didn't miss, he could barely only see out of one eye. The hand that wasn't holding the gun was wrapped protectively around his ribs.  
  
Cough, cough. "Are, are you okay," cough some more, "Ben?" He started to wheeze slightly.  
  
Ben was instantly at his side. "Yes Luke, are you okay?" The teen began to sway, and he gently helped him sit against a wall. "You sir right there, help should be here soon. I'm going to check on the Captain."  
  
Lucas laid back and closed his eye. He could hear Ben talking to him, but couldn't figure out what he was saying. He was thinking over everything, he was so tired. He eyes popped open. "BEN!"  
  
Ben was back at his side, blood on his hands. "What is it Luke?" It was starting to get really concerned, Lucas probably had a lot of internal injuries. He was starting to slur.  
  
"My poc, pocket, Ben" He whispered. It was getting hard to breath, to talk, to stay awake.  
  
"Yea sure kid, what you got in your pocket?" He humored the kid and started digging in his pockets. (A/N: For all you prevs out there, me included, NO he was not trying anything with poor injured Lucas.) He finally found something, and a lot of something he found! From Lucas' back pocket he pulled out a series of mini disc's.  
  
"Make su" he paused sucking in air, "sure the Cap gets those!"  
  
Ben looked up at Lucas, he sounded like he couldn't catch his breath, and the Captain was bleeding bad. He had tied some cloth tightly around his leg, but it was still bleeding. Lucas stared grabbing at Ben's hand, the one holding the disc's.  
  
"Wait, that one is mine!" He said with as much force as possible, but it wouldn't have scared a kitten. Ben looked down at them and noticed that one had L. S. written on it.  
  
"Okay Luke, I'll put it in your room."  
  
"Tha" He didn't finish talking.  
  
Ben looked back up from Bridger and noticed the kid was out cold. No, he had to wake up, he began calling his name and shaking him gently. That was when he noticed the huge amount of blood pooling behind and under Lucas. He checked him over and found he had been shot! How could he have missed this! He was shot in his left should and left forearm. Where the hell was Crocker.  
  
Right at that moment, "Captain, come in." The Captains PAL went off.  
  
Ben flipped it open, "Where the hell are you!" Well that wasn't very professional.  
  
"Excuse me?" Came the voice over the line.  
  
"Sorry Crocker, Lucas and the Captain have been shot. We need med-bay in here now!"  
  
"We'll be right there!" The line went blank.  
  
They were not expecting to find a third person had been shot when they rounded the corner. The med. team went to work immediately.  
  
A/N: I just got on yesterday and learned the tragic news! I don't know much so if any of you could email me with some more details, anything is useful. In light of the new news, I'm not feeling comfortable keeping this fic alive. I feel wrong writing this way about someone who just died, supposedly on his own accord. Well just let me know what ya'll think. 


	14. Old Movies

A/N: Okay, sorry this has taken sooooo long! Thanks Aquarius for the push in the right direction. I just got done reading it, so I sat down and took your advice! I know this chapter is not that enteresticing, but well, I'm working on it. I'll try harder to get them up faster! Don't forget to push the little button at the bottom that says, "REVIEW!!!"  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone that reviewed, and for those of you that email me with. stuff! I really appreciate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Old Movies  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Captain slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, damn his leg hurt. Oh no, how was Lucas? "Kristin?"  
  
Kristin was immediately at his side. She grabbed a hold of his hand gently. "Yes Nathan? Are you in pain, because I can get you some medicine if you want."  
  
"I think I'm doing okay, how's Lucas?" Concern was the only emotion that she could pick up on.  
  
She looked him over anyways, finding nothing out of the normal she turned and sat on the chair next to his bed. "He is critical, but he will pull through. He will probably need a therapist, Nathan."  
  
"I'm sure he will, what about his bastardly father!" He was beginning to get upset.  
  
"Well, we don't know, the MP's took him and won't give us any information at all."  
  
"Can I see Lucas?"  
  
"Tomorrow. You need to rest a little more. Ben would like to speak with you if you want. He has not left Lucas's side since it all started back in the mines. I can't even get him to sleep!" She looked exhausted herself, and sound it too.  
  
"How long have I been out of it?"  
  
"Two days. I'm so glad you are finally awake though!" She gently gave him a hug, kissing his cheek as she pulled away.  
  
"Tell Ben he can come in, please." Kristen turned to leave, but was halted when Bridger spoke again. "Oh, and will you please get Noyce on the line, I need to speak with him immediately!"  
  
"Of course Nathan, but take it easy." She left quietly.  
  
Bridger laid in bed for several minutes, waiting for Ben to come in. His mind began to wonder. How was it that Ben had caught the signs and he didn't! Was he so wrapped up in Kristen that he had been neglecting Lucas. He should have known! He couldn't forgive himself, but he would have to find a way to make it up to the blonde!  
  
Ben quietly entered, the Captain looked deep in thought. He didn't think the older saw him enter. He quietly cleared his voice, coughing.  
  
"Oh, yes, hello Ben. How does or did, uhh", he didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's okay Captain. He looks better. I have tried not to leave his side, but my bladder often disagreed with me. Tim is with him right now. Everyone has come to see both of you, everyone was really worried! I'm glad your doing better now Captain!"  
  
"Thanks Ben. Kristen said you wanted to talk to me. I know we need to talk about something though." He got a far off look in his eyes as remembered running around the corner, seeing Lucas lying on the floor, helpless. He looked terrible, and it was his fault. He should have caught it sooner!  
  
Ben slowly put his hand on Bridger's arm. "Are you sure you are okay Captain?"  
  
Bridger shook his head slightly, "Yea I'm okay. Just. just thinking about. about my duties." Bridger faked a smile. "What were you saying Lt.?"  
  
"I think it can wait. I have already talked to Admiral Noyce, or rather, he talked to me. I filled him in on what I knew and gave him the disc.'s Lucas got of the computer." Ben's face lit up, just remembering the disc. he had that was Lucas'.  
  
"Okay then, well keep me informed on everything! Kristen is calling Noyce for me. You can talk to me anytime you need. Keep me updated on Lucas please, Kristen probably won't."  
  
Ben smiled a little, knowing it to be true about the Doc not telling all, only the good. "Sure Cap. anything you order. I'm going back with Lucas now, bye." He left as quietly as he came.  
  
Kristen entered as he was leaving, caring a portable vid-phone. "He's on, here." She handed the computer over and left the room, to let the men talk, not wanting to ease drop or interrupt.  
  
Ben entered the next room not as quietly. Secretly he wanted to scream and holler. He wanted to pick up some metal pans and band them together, anything to make Lucas wake up. The suspense was killing him! "Hey Tim, anything change?"  
  
Same question, same answer, "Not yet, but it will." Tim turned to look at Ben, his face was so sad. "Really Ben, you know he will get better, just have faith."  
  
"I know Tim, I just hurts to see him lying there, not bouncing around the halls or hunched over a computer." He laughed a little at the memories of both.  
  
Tim also laughed, memories flowing through his brain. "Yes, but he will again. Oh yea, I'm not suppose to say, but Ford stopped by to see how our youngest crew member was doing. He actually cares!" He was almost astounded as he told Ben.  
  
Ben smiled, secretly he already knew Ford cared. He had seen how many times the second in command visited Lucas the last time they came back from leave. After Lucas's 'accident'. "Okay then, well, I think it is time for your shift now Tim."  
  
Tim looked at his watch and nodded. "Your right, will I guess I will see you when I got off. Try to get some sleep Ben!" He stood and placed a soft kiss on Lucas' forehead. Gently whispering, "We are all waiting for you to wake up Kiddo. I won't stop praying for you." He turned, nodded at Ben again, and left for the bridge.  
  
Ben took his post in the chair next to Lucas, gently hold this bruised hand. Slowly a tear trickled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. He held back the river of tears that kept threatening to erupt. His attention was quickly pulled away as he heard someone enter the room. He looked up to see a dark haired Cuban enter the room.  
  
"Hey Miguel."  
  
"Hey Ben. How's our genius doing?"  
  
"No change yet."  
  
Miguel took a seat near the door. They sat that way for a minute, in silence, looking at the teen. They both jumped when someone else entered the room. They turned to see Kristen make her way in pushing a cart.  
  
"Hello boys, how are you doing?"  
  
Miguel answered for both of them, "Surviving. Better if Lucas would wake up. What is the cart for."  
  
She answered, "Well I'm going to have to ask you both to leave for a little while. I need to run a couple of tests, and document some things. I think that it is a private matter, that only Lucas could give you permission to stay to."  
  
They both nodded and stood. Ben spoke up, "Call me when you are done Doc."  
  
"Sure thing Ben. Miguel take Ben to go get some food or something."  
  
Miguel laughed an okay out, grabbing a hold of the others arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Hey Ben, you wanna go watch on old movie?"  
  
Ben smiled, that was Luke and he always did when they were bored. "Sounds good, meet me at my room."  
  
"Okay." They split and went in different directions.  
  
Ben walked into his cluttered room. It was clean, just cluttered. He pulled Lucas' cd out and tossed it on his desk, next to his pile of movies, but not in it. He went into his closet, trying to find something clean to wear.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in Miguel!" He hollered from the closet.  
  
Miguel entered and set down the tray of food on the bed. "Brought you slop from the kitchen." They both giggled, it really was edible, just not good. "What movie do you want to watch tonight?"  
  
"Don't care, my movies are on my desk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dun dun dun!  
  
The plot thickens. Of course I bet everyone knows what happens next. I know this chapter is unedited, like most others, but I'm working on that. I just wanted to put it up for you all! Enjoy. 


	15. Little Secrets, Revealed

A/N: Okay, I know that it has been a long time, but hey, I'm only human. I sort of had a writers block, and was sort of just being lazy. I just recently received a couple of reviews and decided it was time to get off of my duff and do some typing. So here you go, let me know what you think, please! I was very insecure about this chapter.  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Little Secrets, Revealed  
  
Ben's Pal went off again as he came out of the closet. He wasn't excepting what he heard though. As he went to answer the call, he was interrupted by the voice on the other end.  
  
"Ben, get down here!" It was Kristin. "Ben! He woke up!" She was laughing with delight.  
  
Ben looked up at the Cuban, they shared the same expression. The both ran for the door, Ben slipping through first. They raced the whole way to med bay. Passing many as they entered the room, others had heard the Doc's call to been and wanted to see their favorite teen too.  
  
Miguel stopped at the door, letting Ben go in first, alone. He reached out and quietly closed the door as Ben stepped inside.  
  
Lucas looked out through his half lidded eyes. "Hey Ben."  
  
Ben couldn't hold back the tears that streaked down his face, or the smile that was plastered from ear to ear. He guessed he didn't need the pans after all. "Hey Luke, how you feeling?" Ben took the chair next to the bed, carefully grabbing the teen's hand.  
  
"Better if everyone would quite asking me that." He coughed slightly.  
  
Ben looked concerned, but was just glad to have his friend back. "Need a drink?"  
  
Lucas just shook his head. He began to feel a little awkward. Ben knew, he knew! He saw the burns, he looked down at the white bandages covering the burns. He had seen him shoot his own father. How could he just sit there and still pretend to care?  
  
"Luke, look." Lucas winced, excepting his friend to say how much he hated him, but never did. "I know that we need to talk, but I think it can wait until after you regain some strength. Okay?"  
  
Lucas was confused. Ben wasn't angry, he wasn't shouting or saying how he was going to score big off of what he knew. "Ben?" He just didn't know how to voice his concerns.  
  
Ben looked up, "Yes?"  
  
His voice broke, "Why don't you hate me?" He just wanted the truth.  
  
Tears began to streak down the older man's face again. "Oh Luke! I could never hate you. Why didn't you tell me! I would never let anything happen to you! NEVER!"  
  
Lucas was lost. Ben wasn't going to ask his father for money, but somehow he knew. He should have trusted him more. He always felt that he wouldn't, but could never be sure. "Ben..." He began to cry. I was actually going to get better!  
  
Ben gently hugged the teen, well the best he could with hurting or disturbing the many cords and wires. The tears brought the teen into a coughing fit. He just couldn't stop coughing. Ben quickly turned from relieved to concerned again. Then the brunette noticed the blood spilling down the corner of the youth's mouth. He was coughing up blood. He quickly jammed the nurse alert button down, grabbing a rag and dabbing at the blood, the whole time trying to help stop the coughing with soothing words.  
  
Kristin ran in with two other nurses on her heels. "Sorry Ben, but out. NOW!" Ben stood quickly and left. The last thing he saw was Kristin checking machines as he pulled the door shut behind him. He turned to see many expectant eyes on him, they all said the same unspoken thing. How is he?  
  
Ben shook his head an softly mumbled, "He's okay. The Doc... just..." He looked up. He couldn't, he headed for his room at a fast walk. Miguel following.  
  
"Hey Ben wait up."  
  
"What Miguel?" Ben turned and asked sadly.  
  
"What happened, is he okay?"  
  
"Yea, he went into a coughing fit and..." He just couldn't do this anymore. The pain in his heart was unbearable. "I need to be alone Miguel."  
  
Miguel read the pain in his eyes and heard the quiver in his voice. "Okay Ben, but you know that I'm here if you need someone!"  
  
Miguel turned and headed back to med-bay. Ben turned and went past his room, not sure where he was going.  
  
He stopped outside Lucas's room, slowly turning the hand and entering the surprisingly cleaner room. He shut the door as he entered, he really did want to be alone. He slowly looked around the room, at the computer, the small desk, the dresser and then the closet. His eyes went back to the desk, something wasn't right about it. He stood and went over to it. He looked at it, what was it that was bothering him, then it clicked. The wooden box. It was the box Lucas always kept hidden in his closet. He knew he shouldn't, but couldn't resist as he slowly reached out and opened the old box. It was about size of a shoe box, maybe a little smaller. It had things carved all over it, like equations and different names. He knew what was inside, but wanted to see.  
  
Sure enough, he opened it all the way. letting the lid rest against the wall. Inside was a collection of disks, numbered, all with L. S. on them. He pulled out the small disk from his pocket. He had carried it with him since he had gotten it. He set it gently inside the box and taking the one marked number one out. He flipped it over, looking for any sort of clue as to the mysteries withheld in it.  
  
He went over to the teen's computer and put it in the drive. He clicked the appropriate files until the screen came to life. At first he didn't understand what he was seeing, but it slowly dawned on him. Before him was Luke's father. He sat on a chair in Lucas's room. He had seen it once a long time ago when he dropped him off for shore leave. The room was so small and so empty. He couldn't make out the words the Doctor was slurring so bad. He hollered for Lucas and in the teen ran. He only looked to be about fourteen. This was a old disk. Lawrence stood and struck his son across the face, it made Ben flinch just to watch as the teen was launched onto the bed. He was horrified, but he felt like he couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. He just sat and watched as father approached son. He couldn't understand what was happening as Lawrence began ripping his son's clothes off. NO he wanted to scream at the screen, but just sat there watching, slowly understanding the full extent of what Lucas was hiding.  
  
He felt like he was going to be sick. How? Why? NO! He couldn't think about it, he quickly broke out of his trance and clicked the program off, ejecting the disk and returning it to where he had gotten in from. It couldn't be, not all of these disks held the same things, did they? He slowly picked up the box and headed for his room. As much as he didn't want to know, the need to know outweighed it. He closed and locked his door, slowly sitting in front of his computer and putting in disk two. 


	16. Love

A/N: Sorry, but all of my current chapter will be unedited. It is ya'lls choice, either you get them now, or you get them much later and edited. Don't forget to be kind and review. I know this is probably a more boring chapter, but I felt like I really wanted it in there.  
  
Little Secrets  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Love  
  
He clutched the box to his chest as he headed towards med-bay. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, he couldn't help it though. Everything about it just brought pain shooting through his heart.  
  
He past a few of the crew members that were closer to Lucas on his way. They had made a temporary waiting room out of the Doc's office. Miguel stepped up to Ben, putting his hand gently on the other's shoulder. "Hey Ben, you okay?"  
  
Ben pulled out of the others grip. No, he wasn't, he needed answers. He didn't even pause as he pushed past the other, causing the other to step closer to the wall. He replied quietly, "Not now Miguel. Just leave me alone."  
  
Miguel saw how Ben clutched at a wooden box. The older man was definitely had some issues currently. He could tell he had been crying, and a lot. He didn't know what to do, so he just stepped back, out of the way.  
  
Ben went in through the closed door. Kristin was just finishing some sort of test as she turned, somewhat angrily at the unapproved visit. "What can I do for", she stopped talking as she took in his appearance. She just stood there and stared for a minute.  
  
He knew she wouldn't understand, so he spoke before she could order him out. He quickly glanced over at the patient, he was asleep. "Kristin..." He was he going to say this, or rather what was he going to say.  
  
She picked up the remnants of what she was doing, putting everything where it belonged and then walked to stand in front of the taller man. "What is it Krieg?"  
  
He just shook his head. Softly he asked, "Can, can we please be alone Doc? Just for a few minutes?" He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact.  
  
She shifted her weight. She really didn't think this was a good idea, but just by the way Ben looked, she didn't think she could refuse him. "Well Ben, I really don't think that my patient is up for visitors just yet, but", she paused for a moment, glancing back at the kid, "I guess. Just five minutes and don't let him get to emotional. We don't want him going into another coughing fit. Okay?"  
  
Ben nodded his approval, "Yea, okay Doc."  
  
He waited for her to leave before going to the door and locking it. He knew she would be furious, but didn't want to chance any interrupts. He made his way over to the chair next to the bed and gently sat on the edge of it. He put the hard wooden box under the chair, out of immediate eye sight. Gently as he could, he grabbed the teen's hand and gave it a few gentle squeezes, hoping to rouse the sleeper from his dreams, and it worked.  
  
Lucas slowly opened his eyes, smiling slightly at his visitor, but that quickly faded away. "Ben? Ben, what is it?"  
  
Ben still couldn't look anyone in the eyes, least of all the person of so much pain. "Luke...", how was he going to say this?  
  
"Ben, it's okay, just tell me." He was concerned. He had never seen Ben like this.  
  
Slowly he looked up and made eye contact. Pain, there was so much pain! "Why Lucas? Why?" He knew if he wasn't careful he would start crying again.  
  
Lucas was lost at first but then figured out what his friend was asking him. He felt guilt stab through him, he had lied to him. He hadn't told him what was happening. "I...I was afraid Ben."  
  
(A/N: Just to let you know for this little interlude any thing in all caps is being yelled and anything in ' ' is emphasized.)  
  
"Afraid of 'me'?" It hurt that Lucas didn't think he could trust him.  
  
"Yes, I mean no. Oh, Ben, I just don't know anymore." He felt like he was being ripped in two.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Lucas? I would have protected you! 'Why' didn't you trust me!" He could feel the lump in his throat, and it was getting hard to talk around.  
  
"I'm sorry Ben!" Lucas could feel the hot tears streak slowly down his cheeks. He knew he was being a baby, but just couldn't stop. "I'm 'so' sorry!"  
  
"NO! Lucas... I would have never let..." He could feel the tears begin to streak down his face now, quickly wiping them away, willing them to stop. Slowly he reached over to wipe away the tears streaking down the others face. Still surprised by the reactions of the teen.  
  
Lucas was emotionally venerable right now. He couldn't help the reaction he had, it was all he knew. When he was weak, that was when hi father would prey upon him. He didn't mean to shy away as the older man gently wiped his tears away.  
  
Ben pulled away quickly, he couldn't take it. Someone had hurt his friend, and that friend had suffered. Suffered for way too long and too silently! He turned away from the blonde. "Look at you Luke! JUST LOOK AT YOU!" He was having trouble keeping his emotions in check.  
  
Lucas cringed at the tone. He had screwed up, he half expected to be slapped across the face. "Ben, please!" He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Don't you understand Lucas!" The tears reappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I was afraid. Don't YOU understand?"  
  
"No Luke, I don't. Please, tell me!" He knew that Lucas didn't know exactly how much he knew, but he still wanted the answer.  
  
"I wasn't sure you would 'believed' me!" He couldn't help the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks, like a damn overflowing. "I was afraid you would tell my father and he would just pay you off, like the others!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I didn't think I could take it! I JUST DIDN'T WANT YOU TO TURN AWAY FROM ME! I LOVED THE HAPPINIESS I FELT WHEN I WAS AROUND YOU AND I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE IT!" He began to cough slightly, but checked it quickly.  
  
"You still don't understand, do you? Lucas, I would NEVER hurt you! I would NEVER let another person harm you! Lucas I KNOW!" He wasn't going to hold back anymore.  
  
Lucas wasn't quite sure he understood what he was hearing. Someone cared! I mean, of course they didn't immediately hand him over to his father, but that didn't mean they wouldn't send him to him He just couldn't comprehend that he had actually been freed of that evil life. Now there was this person that he cared greatly for in front of him, telling him he would have protected him! No, it wasn't true. It made him sad as he thought of how fast Ben would run if he knew everything! If he knew his little secret. "Ben..." His voice was soft and sad. "Ben, I never knew anyone would ever want to protect me. I don't think you understand! I'm just a MONSTER! You can't care about me! You can protect me! No one can!"  
  
"No Luke, your wrong!"  
  
He was always wrong though, isn't that what his father always said? "Yea, I know. I'm always 'wrong' Ben!"  
  
"LUCAS! YOU...ARE...NOT...A...MONSTER! I don't think any amount of money could ever make me 'hurt' you!"  
  
Pain shot through his heart again. No, it wasn't true! Ben couldn't care! "STOP PRETENDING BEN! NO ONE CARES!"  
  
Ben was about to lose it! "DAMN IT LUCAS! Don't you understand what I'm telling you!"  
  
Lucas thought for a moment. No, he guessed, he didn't understand what Ben was telling him. "No."  
  
What, he didn't understand! He wouldn't leave until it was painfully clear then. He quickly stepped closer to Lucas. Wanting nothing more than to just hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. It hurt when he saw the kid shy away, flinching!  
  
Lucas couldn't help it. He thought he had given the wrong answer again and now Ben was going to turn into his father. He thought Ben was going to hurt him, that was how it always happened.  
  
Ben stopped. "Lucas, look at ME!"  
  
Lucas turned his baby blue eyes to lock onto the dark brown ones he had come to know. He was surprised to see the tears. Ben was crying, for him! "Why? Why do you care! You don't know!"  
  
But he did know! He knew it all! "Lucas don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you! I..."  
  
"Just stop it Ben! I'm just a STUPID, UGLY, WHORE!" Damn, why did he let that slip!  
  
Ben's face turned to surprise. "GOD LUCAS! NO YOU Are not! I know what you are hiding! I know your pain." He locked eyes again, not wanting to hide his tears anymore.  
  
Lucas saw then. He say the pain cascading through Ben's eyes. So much pain, but why. Was he serious? Did he really know?  
  
Slowly Ben bent down and picked up the box, showing what he held to Lucas. He wasn't sure how Lucas would react, but he would be there for him no matter what.  
  
He paled visibly. His mouth dropped and it felt like his heart stopped. "Wh...where did you get that! You had no right!"  
  
He knew that the teen wasn't really mad at him, just scared. "No Lucas, YOU had no right. I know. Does it make since know?" He slowly sat the box back down on the chair.  
  
No it didn't! Nothing did. So Ben knew and he still wanted to help him! "NO!"  
  
"YOUR FATHER IS THE ONLY MONSTER! HE DID THINGS THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD TO ENDURE AT HIS HANDS! YOU ARE..." He couldn't hold back the sobs that came from him. He caught his breath, "Lucas..." He looked into the sweet blue eyes. "Lucas, I love you!"  
  
There was a soft knocking at the door, but both occupants ignored it.  
  
It felt like a train derailing on him. Some one LOVED him! No, it was impossible. "No you don't! NO ONE CAN!" He felt like he would never stop crying.  
  
"YES, I do! And there is nothing you or anyone else could do to make me not! I swear by everything I know that I do!"  
  
"Ben..." it was the only thing he could make out between sobs.  
  
Bang, bang, bang. "Benjamin Krieg! You open this door this instant!"  
  
Ben still ignored it and rushed to the teen's side, pulling him into a gently but firm hug. They just held each other, letting the other's tears wash away their own. Ben knew he would be on toilet duty for this, but didn't care.  
  
They could hear keys jingle and the door slammed open. Standing there was a furious doctor and a flushed Captain. The captain spoke first, "What the hell is going on in here!"  
  
They were both taken aback at the scene before them. They had heard shouting, but weren't expecting to see the two consoling each other!  
  
Ben stood, picking up the box as he did. "Sir. Doctor Westphalen."  
  
She rushed in pushing Ben away and began instantly checking over Lucas. Like a mother hen over her hatchling. He tried in vain to push her away. He had had too much physical contact for now. "Please leave me be Doc!" He didn't mean to be so rude.  
  
She stepped back, unsure. "Ben you will be dealt with later. Go to your quarters!" The Captain was not in the mood for his games.  
  
"Yes sir." Ben quickly began to leave, but was halted at a scream.  
  
"NO! Don't leave Ben!" Lucas looked searchingly from the Captain to Ben and then to the Doctor. Ben was the only one that understood anymore, he couldn't leave!  
  
Bridger didn't understand. He hurt and was not in the mood for this. The Doctor finished looking over her patient and then scooted back over to beside Bridger. Both were confused.  
  
"Kristin, his he okay?"  
  
She was definitely confused, "Yes."  
  
"Then please go and let the people in the waiting room know."  
  
She turned to leave, glancing all the men over once more before exiting and closing the door behind here.  
  
Ben had not moved from where he stood near the door, back to all in the room. He would suffer the wrath of any to protect the ones he loved.  
  
Bridger's tone held a note of warning, "Someone had better let me know what is going on, and now! Lt. Krieg, why was the door locked? And what was all the shouting about?"  
  
Ben slowly turned, tears beginning to streak down his cheeks again. "Sir?" He wasn't sure what to say, so he just looked to the teen and left it at that.  
  
Lucas finally found his courage. "Sir?" Bridger turned to him, leaning heavily on his crutches. "I...", what was he going to say? "Please don't punish Ben! It's okay! Really!"  
  
Bridger knew the kid meant well, but there was no excuse for Ben's actions. Lucas had a hard time recently and he didn't need to be hollered at! "No Lucas, you can't protect him!" His tone was low and harsh. "He had no right to come in here and treat you like he did! You have been through enough!"  
  
"Captain! You don't understand!"  
  
"Hush now Lucas." He wouldn't let Lucas take the fall for this anymore. He had screwed up too much already by not protecting him. No more! He just couldn't believe he would ever have to protect the teen from Ben! He pointed to the door, "OUT NOW! You are hereby confined to quarters, until I deal with you later." Why was Ben crying anyways?  
  
Ben's tone was equally harsh. "Sir, yes Sir!" He left briskly, slamming the door as he left.  
  
Lucas stared hard at Bridger. Why was he acting like this, then it dawned on him. Just because Ben wanted him around, didn't mean everyone did.  
  
Bridger didn't understand the anger radiating from the teen. "Lucas, I think we need to talk."  
  
Lucas wasn't willing to talk anymore. He trusted no one but Ben anymore. They all just hated him. He wouldn't let them hurt him anymore!  
  
Try as he might, Bridger couldn't Lucas to talk. So he finally just gave in and told him a few things. Like how proud he was of what he had done at that he could always talk to him. Little did he know, everything he was saying wasn't making a single dent. He finally gave up completely, leaving the room, heading for his cabin.  
  
Ben headed for his cabin, still not okay with his raging emotions. He wanted to hit someone or something. Then it dawned on him that there was someone to hit, and he was locked away in the brig. He dropped the little box off in his room and then headed for his last destination. After he was through, he would probably be court marshaled and sent to jail, but it was worth it! 


End file.
